


Rule

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal Month Collection [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay by my side, and we will rule together as long as the universe sees fit.</p><p>[For Zexal Month, Week 2, Day 2: Word prompt - Rule]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to explain this really. Kinda think of it as a AU where the manga and anime have some connection.  
> Also this is kinda based off of a head cannon I have.

“Stay by my side, and we will rule together as long as the universe sees fit.” The woman looked at the man before her. His body, along with most of his face was covered by an old worn cloke. She laughed at him a little.

“You make it sound like you’re some king,” her cheerful-like demeanor turned into a glare as she continued, “But from what I can see you’re nothing but a wander. So please, if you’re trying to court me please use a lie I could buy into more easily.” She pushed past him but she felt his hand grab hers.

“Oh, I am not a king, but I never said I was one.” She could just barely see a smirk from under his hood.

“Then why do you make it sound like that?”

“Because, while I’m not a king, I’m something far more powerful than that.”

“More powerful?” He picked his head up and she saw his eyes. They were glowing red and bright enough that she saw his entire face.

“Yes, I have powers that can bring kings to their knees. I can destroy entire kingdoms with just a few words.” He smirked again. “I can rewrite the universe with a single thought.”   
“You’re a god.” She said, not as a question, but as more of a statement.

“That’s right. I guess you’re smarter than I first expected.” 

“So, if I go with you, a god, what will that make me?”   
“A goddess of course.”

“I like how that sounds.” She put her hand over his. “It feels as though I’m making a deal with the devil, however, I accept. Make me your partner. Let me rule by your side.”

“Perfect.” The scene around them seemed to melt away, and was replaced by a world covered in red crystals. He eyes widen in awe.

“What a beautiful world.” She looked over to the man who had brought her there, and watched as he seemed to transform.

His skin was black as night and his hair was bright like sun light.

“Is this, what you truly look like?” He nodded and took hold of her hand.

“From now on you’re no longer human. Everything that happened in your past means nothing. You will now be called, E’Rah, Goddess of Despair.”

“What an interesting title, but I like it. So then, what should I call you?”

He looked down at her.

“Don Thousand, God of Chaos.” 

She bowed at him.

“I shall always be by your side, Don Thousand.”

* * *

How long it had been since E’Rah had agreed to that, she didn’t remember, but she had been thinking about that day a lot recently. Maybe it was due to him being gone so long. She only guessed he had something planned, but he just hadn't told her. Not that she cared, a lot.

She sat back in her throne and sighed.

“I’m sure he has a reason for all of this.” She thought about it for a moment and then laughed.

“Here I am, the goddess of despair, and I’m despairing myself.” She said to herself. 

She then saw someone appear out of the corner of her eye and her mood instantly brightened.

“Hello my lord. Did your time in the human world go well?” He just nodded and stood behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders which gave her a weird sense of security.

“And how has your time here been? Have you grown bored just watching human’s despair?” She shook her head.

“No, I’m perfectly entertained by this.”

“I see. And you haven’t considered possessing any of them yet?” Again she shook her head.

“None of them have caught my eye, but I will eventually.” She paused for a moment. “So my lord, may I ask what you have been doing lately? You have been gone quite a bit and I just wonder if you have something planned.” She felt his grip tighten on her slightly.

“I guess you’ve found me out.” He laughed slightly. “I do have something planned, something I’ve actually been doing for many many years.”

“I see.” She said. She looked up at him and then away. “So what exactly is it?”

“I plan to control all three worlds. Barian, Human, and the Astral world.”

She was quiet. His answer was kind of shocking to her. She knew of his deep seeded hatred for the Astral world, but she wasn’t aware that he wanted to rule it. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it.

“This is also why I have you.” His mouth was close to her ear, whispering to her as though he was telling her a secret. “Because you are part of my plan as well.”

“I, I am?” She felt her voice shake as she spoke, but she didn’t know why it did. “What part do I play then?”

He moved a hand down her arm, until it was sitting on top of her own.

“I need you to have my child.” She clenched her fist under his hand.

“Why? Explain your reasoning right now.”

“There’s no need to get upset, my dear E’Rah,” he said in an unusually calming voice. “You play a very important part in this. You see, this child you’ll have will bring the fall to the Astral world.”

“And what about the human world?”

“I was planning on putting it there when the right time came.”

“You seem so sure about this. Are you actually sure this plan will work?” She glanced up at him with a suspicious look.

“I have done a lot to make sure everything goes right.” He seemed almost annoyed with her distrust in him. “And, while I can’t see the future like some, I still know it will work as I want it to when the time comes.”

E’rah was silent and then she got up.

“So I have this kid, and then what? You’re done with me? Are you going to seal me into the Sea of Ill Intent? Or banish me from this world?” Her frustration could easily be heard as she spoke. Just the thought that she had giving up her life to be used as just a breeder filled her with rage.

“Calm down. I never said I was going to do that, did I?” He stood before her, and she noticed a slight smirk on his face. Just like she remembered from so many years ago. 

“Stand by my side, and we’ll rule together as long as the universe sees fit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to continue this, and I might, but it depends on how much I get done with my longer story. And yeah I know it ends weird but I needed to cut it off at some point.  
> Also yes, the kid is 'going' to be Yuma, just to clear things up.


End file.
